


Together

by TheStarkedSoldier



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, In which no one dies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarkedSoldier/pseuds/TheStarkedSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Steve and Peggy try to adapt to their present life, while the past continues to haunt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered what it would be like if Steve never went down with the Valkyrie, and what would happen. Would Steve and Peggy stay a couple? Would Steve still work for the SSR, or more accurately, SHIELD? How would it affect the outcome of the world if Steve never made it to the future? How would that change the events that we know are set in stone, like.. the Winter Soldier, perhaps?
> 
> This story is basically the answer to those questions, among many other ones. This is what I believe would happen if Steve were to survive the crash, and live his life in his own time. I apologize for the awful title, I published this elsewhere on a whim, and I've regretted it ever since, but changing the title now would be pointless. However, that is no problem! 
> 
> This is rated T for many reasons, including violence, and other things that I won't spoil! However, it's very mild, and I will put a warning before every T-rated part. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think! 
> 
> June x

 

 

* * *

Fighting Johann Schmidt was harder than it seemed.

Upon looking at him, one may think he was a small threat, but Steve knew better. He knew what the serum did to him.

Still, the American soldier continued to fight, proving himself a worthy opponent with each attack.

After a while, he realized that to defeat the man, he couldn't use his new muscles. He had to outsmart him. Steve stepped back and fell onto the device that held the tesseract, making the little blue cube come out of the machinery. "

What have you done?" Schmidt yelled, walking over to it and grabbing it in his hands. The next thing Steve knew, that little cube that was seemingly harmless was practically tearing the man apart, and then it seemed to open some sort of portal, taking the man with it. It then burned through the floor of the plane, dropping out into the ocean soon after.

That just left the bombs to take care of.

Steve ran to the cockpit where he looked over each nozzle and switch, but it was all foreign to him. He was a soldier, not a pilot. He moved his attention to the radio, where he fixed it so he could contact the base. "This is Captain Rogers, can anyone read me?" He said, then waited patiently for a response.

"Captain Rog- Steve, is that you?" He heard her voice through the radio, and even in this situation, his heart sped up just a little bit.

"Peggy! It's me," he answered, still trying to figure out a way out of this mess.

"Where are you? Is everything alright?" Her voice was clouded by static, but he listened closely anyways.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere right now, and I think Schmidt's dead," he said, still not making sense of what exactly happened with the tesseract.

"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing spot," she seemed to tell across the radio, and though it sounded like an order, he decided not to listen.

"I don't think there will be a safe landing spot. If this thing reaches the mainland, a lot of people are going to die," he explained, but she was not taking the hint.

"I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do," she continued, and he could hear the sound of a chair moving.

"There's not enough time," he started. "I gotta put her in the water."

It was silent for a few moments, but it was filled soon after. "Steve Rogers, don't you dare do this to me," she responded, and from her tone, he could tell she was upset.

"There's nothing I can do, Peggy," he tried to explain, but she was not having any of it.

"There has to be a way. There is always a way," she continued, and he could hear commotion throughout the room she was in.

"There isn't. It's okay. The world will be fine without Steve Rogers in it," he chuckled sadly, trying to make it easier.

"Perhaps the world will be fine, but I won't." He couldn't think of anything to say in response. "Give me your coordinates," she demanded, breaking the silence.

"Peggy-"

 "Give. Me. Your. Coordinates." She ordered, and after a few moments, he complied. Still, there was no stopping the plane that was now nosediving into the water below.

"Peggy, listen-"

"No, you listen. You cannot die on me now, do you understand?"

Silence.

"I do not know what I would do if you were to die."

He smiled.

"I love you, too."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to say it back? It could be the last thing I hear," he smiled, though he focused on the approaching waters.

"Get back here and I'll tell you."

He smirked, then moved away from the seat. "You got it."

As he struggled to climb his way to the back of the plane as it crashed, he kept his thoughts focused on her. When he jumped from the back of the plane to the ice below, her voice kept telling him to press on. When the ice underneath him cracked and he fell into the frigid water, it was her words telling him to keep moving. She was telling him to live.

Still, when the water made it impossible for him to move, he knew he was going to die there, without hearing her tell him how she felt.

He would have died there, too, if it weren't for the boat that fished him out.

In a few short hours, he was back by the mountains, thick blankets wrapped around his shoulders. He could hear the sound of boots hitting the metal floor, and he knew what to expect. "Colonel, I'd like to personally-," he stopped as he turned around, his gaze meeting that of Peggy's. "Peggy."

She didn't smile, or even seem happy to see him. Instead, she looked at him as if he had hurt her. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she said, her voice sounding more hoarse than before. He nodded, letting the blankets fall off of him as he walked towards her, and soon, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Pegs," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Just don't do it again," she said in response, holding him just a bit tighter. After a bit, she moved away, looking him over. He had a few small cuts and bruises, but it was his temperature that scared her. "You're as cold as ice," she observed aloud, slipping away to grab the blankets and drape them back over his shoulders. He slipped his hands in hers, smiling down at her. If she'd ask, he'd blame it on the cold. She didn't seem to mind.

"You never said it," he said after some time, still looking down at he with a smile.

"Said what?" She asked, looking up at him with a curious expression.

He didn't answer, just simply stared at her, raising an eyebrow after a while.

"Oh," she looked to the left, a faint blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh?" He repeated, though his smile didn't fade for a second.

She rolled her eyes, then moved his still cold hands around her waist, moving closer to him so the blanket wrapped around the both of them. "I love you too, you crazy soldier," she finally said, looking up at him with a smile. They stood like that for a few moments before she spoke up.

"You can kiss me now, if you'd like."

He seemed to like that just fine.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Recovering from the war was easier for some, but for others, it was not as simple. While many came home with serious physical injuries, all those who returned from the war suffered emotional injuries.

No one left the war unscathed.

For Steve, there were good days, and there were bad days. The first weeks after the war ended were filled with joy and celebration, but even those faded. While the world around him rejoiced, he was left to focus on those who died, and the cost victory had on the world.

Thankfully, he wouldn't go through it alone.

It was a dark night, and the streets of London were still littered with all sorts of things, left by those who celebrated. The music of the nearby bars still rang through the air, and the sounds of cheers filled his ears as he sat in the same destroyed bar as he had during the war, a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand. It was almost an exact repeat of the night the team returned home, one member short. It was here he remembered those he lost, mainly his best friend, Bucky Barnes. There were many that died during the war, but he took his death the hardest. Here, in the only standing chair of the crumbling facility, he could remember his friend, not for the things that happened during the war, but prior to it, when things were simple and easy. When he didn't have to worry about losing his friend by some accident. He heaved a sigh, bringing the glass to his lips.

It was then that he heard the sounds of a person stepping through the glass, heading in his direction. He looked back, his eyes meeting that of Peggy's, who returned his look with a sympathetic one.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping towards him and placing a hand on her shoulder. Some things were different from the last time the two sat in the bar, one of them being their relationship. He gave her a nonchalant shrug, then forced a small smile on his lips. When she pulled up a chair and sat beside him, he let out another sigh and looked away.

"Actually no," he finally answered, his voice catching in his throat.

She didn't need an explanation, just an answer. "I know," she sighed as well, slipping her hand in his.

For a while, they sat like this, both dwelling on the past. He looked over at her after a while, tilting her chin up for her to look at him. "We made it through," he said, forcing a smile.

"Yes," she nodded, her painted red lips turning to form a smile. "We are quite lucky, aren't we?"

He nodded, then looked around, taking a deep breath. "In a sense, I guess we are."

She then slipped her hand out of his, placing her hands on her thighs. "Well, this has been.. Depressing, to say the least," she smiled, looking over at him. He looked back, nodding in agreement. "The war is over, Steve. We ought to celebrating," she reminded him, and he shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I guess we should be," he chuckled, then stood up slowly. "You know, you're right, the war is over. I specifically remember you telling me that you would go dancing," he smiled, holding his elbow out for her to walk with him.

She slipped her arm in his arm, draping it over him. "I said I might," she laughed, letting him lead the way out. As they stepped out of the bar and towards the one down the street where others were celebrating, Steve almost forgot that he had been sad before. She had that effect on him.

Upon entering the joyous bar, the two were taken aback by the mass of people in the room. On the dance floor, couples danced to swing music, spinning and moving to the beat. "We aren't going to start with that, are we?" Steve asked, and Peggy could only laugh at his question.

"Come on, soldier," she grabbed his hand, finding a small spot where there seemed to be no one dancing. There, she place one of his hands on her waist, and the other, she held with her own hand. She slipped a hand on his shoulder, smirking up at him. "Don't get any ideas about that hand there," She said, motioning to the hand on her waist.

He blushed faintly and shook his head, though he still wore his smile. "I would never." He began to sway slowly, in complete contrast to those around them. After a bit, she moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head over, moving their hands to his chest. "Are you alright?" He whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up at him, nodding slowly. "I've only just realized how  _lucky_  we are to both have made it through," she said in response.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to he forehead. "Together," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together as they swayed to the music.

In Steve's opinion, it was the best first date he had been on, and possibly the only successful one as well.

Even still, some days grew harder, especially when she was not there to make it better for him. Often he would find himself alone in his apartment, wondering what would have happened if one of them would have died during the war. It was these thoughts that kept him up at night, and these thoughts that haunted his nightmares when he did sleep.

He did not stay out of work, though. The world no longer needed Captain America, so he continued life as Steve Rogers. He kept in touch with the Howling Commandos, joining them in a game of poker on occasion. He never won, but he didn't go to win. He had never had very many friends, but he always had Bucky. Adjusting to life without his best friend was not easy, but he was finding ways to keep his mind off of the bad things, among others including spending time with Peggy. Though they never made anything official, he found himself spending the majority of his time by her side. Together, they went on many adventures, much like a couple would. Still, the two never truly made anything official, much to Steve's dismay.

"What is all of this?" Peggy asked on one mission in the middle of the night, holding her gun up to look around. 

Steve shrugged. "It's just an exchange with some of associates."

"Now? Why are we on it?" Peggy still didn't understand. "I'm not complaining, but I should know what it is I am doing at this hour."

The group of men they were meeting with all gathered in front of them, and just as planned, they swapped whatever it was that Howard had asked to trade. Peggy was suspicious to begin with, but when two of the men stared at Steve more intently than the others, she grew weary. "Captain Rogers, if it is all the same to you.." She stepped beside him, glaring at the pair. "I can only imagine these men have better places to be."

"I can think of a few places I'd like to be," a darker man spoke up, smirking at Peggy. "I didn't know Howard had his lady friends do  _all_ of his dirty work for him."

If they weren't in a professional setting, Peggy would have let out a groan, but instead, she plastered a sarcastic smile on her face. "I didn't know Howard made deals with children," she shot back at him, then looked over at Steve with an irritated expression, who was now sharing the same look. She rolled her eyes, then began to walk away.

As she walked, she could hear the men behind her cat-calling her, but she didn't give them the satisfaction of a response. However, she stopped once she heard the sounds of something hitting the ground. Once she turned around, she saw the man who had made a pass at her laying on the floor, gripping his now bloodied nose. Steve eventually caught up with her, looking forward. She watched him walk ahead of her, wearing a small smirk. "Steve," she purred, catching up with him and giving him a small smirk.

"They were disrespecting you," he shrugged, holding his hands out as if to question why she was looking at him differently. 

Peggy chuckled as they walked back. "I could have handled them," she nodded. "But thank you."

He looked down at her, smiling softly. "No one should treat you like that."

"Well," she let out a bitter laugh. "They will regardless. If I didn't think I could handle that, I wouldn't have joined the army in the first place."

Steve still shook his head. "As long as I have anything to say, you won't have to deal with that."

"What a gentleman," she smirked, then looked forward with a smile. "You are one of the special ones, Steve. I must be one lucky woman."

"Why's that?" He asked, looking down at her.

She chuckled. "I have quite the protector."

He nodded slowly. "That is true."

She narrowed her eyes, biting her lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he nodded seriously.

"Why did you take me on this mission?"

He thought about it for a moment. True, he had worked with her many times in the past, and she was the perfect partner, but what more than that? He took a deep breath. "I figured you might want to come. You're a good partner."

"I'm flattered," she smiled, then crossed her arms. "I should say the same for you. You are a good partner. I suppose one could even say you were the  _right_ partner."

He looked over at her with a small smirk, then looked ahead with a smile. "One could say the same about you."

She smiled to herself, then nodded. "I suppose so."

Steve looked at her as they walked back into where they were stationed, looking at the empty rooms. "Maybe, if you're free, we could go get a bite to eat, or get a cup of coffee or-"

"Steve, it's one in the morning," Peggy interrupted, chuckling softly.

"Right, um.. I just thought maybe-"

"How about tomorrow night?"

Steve stared at her for a moment. "Dinner?"

She shrugged. "Just you and I."

He blinked a few times, then leaned back, understanding what she meant. "I thought it was my job to ask you on a date."

Peggy threw her coat over her shoulder, then gave him a look. "You took to long, Captain. Tomorrow night, eight o' clock on the dot. You pick the restaurant." She walked out of the building, smirking to herself.

"You got it," he nodded, but as she walked out, his smile grew, and he couldn't help but throw his coat on excitedly and walk out of the door. He wasn't headed home, though.

He had a date to plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder: The point for this chapter was not to set up an actual plot, since to begin with, this was going to be a short story, but it didn't work that way. It has been editing to better fit the story itself, but that being said, the rising action was a bit slow to start, but it is there, I promise! Thank you all for understanding and reading and giving kudos!
> 
> \- June x


	3. Chapter Three

On record, it stated that Steven Rogers and Margaret Carter had been romantically involved since the rescue mission that saved him from dying in the plane crash.

If one were to ask Steve, he would say that they were nothing official until much later, and then add that he was oblivious to those sort of things, and that he wasn't the ideal source to turn to for the situation.

If one were to ask Peggy, she would say that they had been together for quite a long time, and that frankly, it was none of their damnbusiness.

In truth, they had been together for almost six months. It had been six months since the catastrophic crash, and six months since the two admitted to the feelings they had developed during the war. To many, this would seem like quite some time, but to the both of them, it felt like mere days in comparison to the time they spent together while the war raged on.

Though the both of them were busy between Peggy's new position as the co-head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve's many missions, they managed to find the time to spend at least a few nights of the week together. On occasion, they would eat at a local restaurant or even go dancing, but most nights were spent at one of their small apartments in Brooklyn. Though it was difficult, they did their best to spend as much time together as possible.

On a night planned out for a dinner date, Steve picked her up at eight o' clock on the dot, just as he always did. Typically, he would ride his motorcycle, mostly because it was easier to find a place to park, but also because of the space between them, or lack thereof. This time, though, he borrowed a car from Howard Stark himself.

"A Stark car, hmm?" Peggy asked as she walked down the stairs from her living quarters, her hand tightly clasped in his. "Can't I treat my girl to a nice night?" He asked with a small smirk, opening the door for her as they approached the car. Once he was settled, he drove to a restaurant, one that seemed far fancier than the ones they had gone to in the past.

"What is all this?" Again, Peggy pointed out, stepping out of the car before he had a chance to help. He rushed to her side and lead her inside, a wide grin growing on his lips. With each step, Peggy grew to be more suspicious, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "It's been a long time since I treated you to a nice night," he answered simply, leading her to the table reserved for them. "You know I don't need to be spoiled, Steve. I love each moment I spend with you, even if it is just a night in," she said as he pulled her chair out, motioning for her to sit. She did so with a sigh, though she still wore a smile. "I love those nights too, but I wanted to do something special for you," he explained, sitting in his own seat. She smiled over at him, shaking her head slowly. "You are too much, Rogers," she said lovingly. "I know," he responded, slipping his left hand in hers across the table.

Underneath the table, his right hand slipped into his pocket to feel the velvet texture of the box he was keeping, his heart speeding up at just the reminder of it's presence.

Despite the fear and excitement rising in his chest, he kept a safe smile on his face, and did his absolute best not to give it away. Being a trained agent, though, Peggy noticed it on the spot.

"Are you alright?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Is this some sort of way to butter me up for bad news?" She looked around before leaning in. "Is about a mission? You can tell me, Steve," she attempted, raising an eyebrow at him. "No, no, nothing like that!" Steve said quickly, retreating his left arm to his side. "No, I just.. I just really wanted you to enjoy tonight." To this, she kept her suspicions to herself, knowing there was no use in trying to get his secret out of him in public. "Well, I am enjoying myself, as I always do in your company," she said with a smile, lightening the mood.

At this, Steve's grip on the box in his pocket tightened, and he slipped it onto his lap after a bit. "Actually, Peggy, I wanted to um-"

"May I take your order?" The waitress interrupted, catching the both of them off guard.

"I- um, yes, one moment, please," Steve stammered, glancing over the menu nervously. Once they had both ordered and the woman walked away, he started again. This time, though, the sounds of loud yelling filled the room, and Steve's expression went flat.

Peggy noticed his anger, and immediately reached for his hand, smiling softly. "We can go, Steve. There's a pub down the road, we can grab a bite there. It's alright, nothing will ruin the night, I promise," she ensured him, and he sighed of defeat. He stood up and walked her out, informing the waitress to cancel their order.

As they walked towards the pub, he began to question his decision.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, rubbing his thumb across her hand. She shook her head, smiling up at him. "Honestly, Steve, it is alright. This is just fine." He sighed, looking up at the skies. "It was supposed to be a nice night," he said, pointing out the storm clouds above. She nudged his arm playfully, smirking a bit. "Don't be so dramatic, it is a nice night." He gave her a soft look, then sighed once again.

Once they reached the pub, the noise level brought a frown to both of their faces. Still, they walked in, finding a small seat for themselves in between two large groups. "Are you sure this is alright?" Steve asked loudly, giving Peggy a worried look. "Don't worry," she practically yelled back. "They'll quiet down eventually!" Unfortunately, this was not the case.

As the crowd grew, and they waited patiently for food, Steve grew restless. "Peggy, I wanted to-," he was cut off by the yelling. "I was going to tell you-," again, the noise cut him off. He grew more angry by the second, and she noticed.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, but the noise did not stop. "I  _said,_ excuse me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, earning silence out of the crowd. "You were saying?" She motioned for him to continue, smiling proudly.

With the new attention on him, Steve froze. In his mind, he had imagined the night to run perfectly. He would take her to a nice restaurant and then take her to the Stork Club, where he would ask her to marry him after a dance with her. Now, it seemed that would not happen. He sent a wide-eyed stare in her direction, then took a deep breath. "Can we go somewhere else?" He asked politely, and she nodded quickly.

As they left, he did his best to keep calm under the pressure. It was quite possibly one of the most important nights of his life, and it was continually interrupted by the world around them. Never in his life had he wished they were the only two on the planet until then, as he walked out faster than Peggy could keep up with.

"Steve!" She called out, working her way through the crowd. He had managed to make his way out faster than she had, but soon, she was out. Still, he seemed quite occupied with his thoughts. "Steve? Are you alright?" She asked, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked his way.

"Yeah, I'm-," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm alright, it's just-," above him, the sky boomed with thunder, and he looked up in anger. "Steve," Peggy said quietly, stepping closer to him. "Please don't rain, please," he begged, letting out a groan. "Steve, what is going on?" Peggy asked, taking his hand in hers. He gave her an apologetic glance, then took a deep breath.

"I wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect, since.. Since we've both been so busy, and you've been stressed out, and I wanted it to be perfect," he sighed, frowning slightly. His frown deepened as a drop of rain hit his cheek. The rain started to fall at a quicker rate, and she dragged him under an awning to protect them from the rain. "What is it?"

It was then that he chose to give up. "Nothing," he finally said, pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders. It was wet, but she accepted it no less. "Liar," she responded, pulling his jacket closer to her. "No, honestly, it's nothing. Let's go, I can take you home." He turned, starting to walk in the rain.

She glanced at him as he walked away, narrowing her eyes at him. She began putting pieces together, the nice dinner, his stress, it made sense to her. "Steve!" She called out, running in the rain with his jacket over her head. He stopped and turned to her, holding his arms over his head.

When she reached him, she let the jacket drape to her shoulders, knowing she was already soaked, and there was no point in blocking it anymore. She didn't say anything for a while, except for a few words to keep him from dragging her back to the awning. "Wait," she said, glancing at his pocket. Once she had the assurance she needed, she let out a small laugh, shaking her head slowly. "What?" Steve asked, stepping closer to her.

"Marry me," she smiled up at him. "Will you marry me?"

To this, he stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. The rain poured around them, but he barely seemed to notice at that moment. Just when he had given up on his plan, she once again made him rethink his choice. Now, she was taking matters into her own hands. For a while, he couldn't think of a response, so he stared at her until he could find his words again.

"Steve?"

He shook his head, coming out of his trance. He took another second to process what was happening. When he did, he smiled.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that."

Her smile widened, and she shook her head at him. In a few swift movements, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, to which he lifted her up and spun her, smiling into the kiss.

She leaned back a few moments later, giving him a curious look. "Was that a yes?"

He nodded quickly, smiling once again. "Oh, yeah, of course."

With that he kissed her once again, while pulling the box out of his pocket. She eventually parted to look at it, then smiled up at him. "I knew you were going to," she confessed, biting her lip in anticipation. "Did you?" He asked, taking her hand in his and putting the ring around her finger, being especially careful with it in the rain. Once it was on her finger, she nodded, kissing him once again.

Though the most of the night did not go to plan, he did keep one thing. As they stood in the rain, he took her hands in his and began to dance in the rain.

To the both of them, it was the perfect night despite the troubles.

Unfortunately, it was also the perfect opportunity for the specific onlooker to find their weakness, and devise a plan that very night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delayed update! Between hospital visits, finals, and being extremely ill, finding the time for my stories has been a struggle to say the least. I should have put a warning for the amount of sap in this story.. I regret nothing. Thank you to all those who have read and left kudos!
> 
> ALSO: This story can be found on Fanfiction.net as well, however, there are more chapters, and this has been altered since then. The link is on my profile. 
> 
> -June x


End file.
